The Oncoming Storm
by Razial
Summary: Shepard must face the consequences of his actions in choosing to destroy the Alpha Relay, but he knows it's a waste of time as the Reapers are coming and a galaxy wide war will follow.
1. Chapter 1

The Oncoming Storm

By Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own Shepard or any of the other characters from the Mass Effect series. They all belong to Bioware and Electronic Arts. Any characters I created for this story belongs to me.

Pairing: Shepard/Multi

Notes: This story starts after 'The Arrival' downloadable content as well as the suicide mission for Mass Effect 2. The major choices from the first game goes like this Shepard chose to save Ashley Williams, and he also chose to save Wrex on Virmire. During the Citadel battle he chose to save the Council aboard the Destiny Ascension. He chose David Anderson as the Earth's first councilor and he romanced Ashley in the first game. In the second game he recruited the full list of characters that can join the suicide mission as well as complete all their loyalty missions. He also had his Spectre status renewed by the council, everyone survived the suicide mission. He chose to destroy the collector base and he romanced Kelly Chambers, Miranda Lawson and attempted a pass at Samara which was rebuffed.

Summary: Shepard must face the consequences of his actions in choosing to destroy the Alpha Relay, but he knows it's a waste of time as the Reapers are coming and a galaxy wide war will follow.

Chapter 1

(SSV Normandy)

John Shepard awoke in a cold sweat as the nightmare faded, quickly jumping up he rushed to his nearby bathroom and turned the sink on and splashed water over his face. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to forget the vivid nightmare of the destruction of the Bahak system. Of the millions of Batarians he had basically condemned to death. He had tried to warn them, but that blasted indoctrinated friend of Hacketts had stopped him. He had no choice after that, to stop the Reapers coming through the Relay right then and there he had to make the biggest call of his life. At the end of the day he told himself he had saved billions of other lives by making that call, but the words rang hallow.

"Shepard, I'm monitoring an increased heart rate and high levels of stress," EDI stated as her holographic head popped up. "Are you okay?" the AI inquired. "Do you require me to summon Doctor Chakwas?" she asked a few seconds later.

Shepard smiled a grim smile at the genuine worry he heard in the AI's voice, ever since Joker had unshackled her during the Collector assault the AI had begun to evolve at a very fast rate of progress. He had heard her and Joker teasing one another on the bridge, hell he had even heard her tell a joke. He wondered briefly just how far the AI would be able to go, running a hand through his now wet hair he turned away from the mirror and sat down at his desk.

"I'm okay EDI, just not sleeping well," Shepard finally responded.

"You had no choice Shepard but to destroy the Alpha Relay. Had you not the Reapers would already be in our galaxy and more than likely wiping out everyone they could find," EDI assured him in a gentler tone than normal, clearly understanding his problem. "The Batarians in the system were doomed either way. Some may suggest their deaths were less painful due to your choice," she pointed out.

"I know EDI, but it doesn't help me accept what I had to do," Shepard told her in response. "Facing such big choices always has an effect on people and it never leaves us," he explained as he leaned back in his chair. "I seem to have made a career of making such choices, but this one was bigger than any other I've made. The cost is almost too much for me to handle," he admitted.

"I take it you are not looking forward then to your debrief with Admiral Hackett when we meet up with his ship?" EDI inquired.

"Not one bit EDI," Shepard replied with a shake of his head. "There will be a shit storm because of what happened," he stated seriously. "The Council as well as the Alliance High Command will be wanting my head. They will need someone to blame so they can escape any serious repercussions," he added.

"I don't believe they will do anything to harmful to you Shepard," EDI told him seriously. "They need you, the Reapers are coming and you will be needed to lead the fight against them," she said with complete conviction, again making him wonder how far an AI could evolve. "You and your friends have stopped the Reapers return twice now and you have even destroyed one of them in your first encounter with them, so I believe while they will make a show of punishing you it will only be for show," she finished.

Shepard considered the words and had to admit EDI had a point, the war with the Reapers was coming and when it did every soldier was going to be needed. And with his record against the Reapers plans, he would be needed to help plan any strike against them. But for now he would have to play along with the Alliance's plans for him, to keep the peace with the Batarians who he was sure would be after his blood. Getting up he headed back to his bed, feeling better now and ready to try and get back to sleep.

"Thanks for helping to calm me down EDI," he told the AI. "Good night," he added as he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Shepard, pleasant dreams," EDI responded as she shut down her holographic interface. However she continued to monitor Shepard for another half hour, just to make sure the Commander was okay and no longer plagued by his nightmares.

+T+

The next morning Shepard awoke feeling a little more restful as he got up and had a shower, the hot water helped sooth him a little more before he turned it off and quickly got ready for what he knew would be a trying day. He stopped just before the door, turned and looked at his fish tank and the fish swimming within.

'How simple life must be for them,' he thought before shaking it off and leaving his quarters. Taking the lift to the C n C, he stepped out to be greeted by his yeoman and somewhat girlfriend Kelly Chambers.

He had met Kelly when he had first come aboard the Normandy before taking on the mission Cerberus had brought him back from the dead for. He had found her a very spirited young woman. She was his personal yeoman as well as the ships councilor, during the mission he had got to know her very well and in time had fallen for her. But Kelly wasn't someone who got involved in serious relationships, so what they had could be classed as friends with benefits. Of course maybe that was a good thing, as he had also fallen for two other women while in the process of the mission.

One was Miranda Lawson the former lead Cerberus agent who had helped bring him back to life in the first place. She had cut all ties with Cerberus as had the rest of the ship's crew. He guessed seeing just how far the Illusive Man would go in wanting to keep the Collector base whole, even after seeing how inactive Reaper tech could indoctrinate people was a step to far to them all. They had seen the real threat up close and personal now. They had seen how easy people could be bent to the Reapers will. Miranda was a unique woman, the only problem he had with her was her constant need to be perfect in everything she did.

The other woman was an alien, the Asari Justicar Samara, a woman of many years' experience and being part of a long lived species. However being a Justicar made any relationship less than likely. They followed a strict code that usually forbade such things. Still he could not help but be attracted to her. Her job as a Justicar was similar in many ways to his as a Spectre. Around her he felt he had found a kindred spirit. He had tried to get Samara to actually break her code just before the suicide mission had begun, but while he could see she was tempted she had refused and quickly left so he couldn't try again. He had not really talked to her since then, except to say how happy he was she had survived.

"Good morning Shepard, how are you?" Kelly inquired with clear concern showing on her face.

"Rough night Kelly, but after a conversation with EDI I managed to get back to sleep," he admitted, seeing no reason to lie. "How close are we to our meet up coordinates with Hackett's ship?" he asked as he accepted a pad with the ships status.

"We are already at the right place, but so far no sign of any Alliance ships," Kelly answered. "Shepard, I have to tell you there is a lot of disquiet in the crew about what may happen once the Alliance shows up. This is your ship and your crew," she told him. "They have followed you into hell itself and come out the other side. They don't wish for you to be arrested by the Alliance for what in their minds was the only call you could make," she stated.

Shepard stared at her for a few minutes in honest shock that the entire crew felt the same thing. He felt honored by their loyalty to him even after he had lead them into what was seen as a one way trip. That they had survived was one part due to the skill of the entire crew and the other was pure luck on their part. That they would still support him after all this gave him an amazing feeling, that they understood his choice concerning the Alpha Relay made that feeling all the more potent.

"Unfortunately there is little I can do Kelly. I made the call to destroy the Relay and an entire system was destroyed because of it," Shepard told her with a sigh- "Someone has to take the blame and it was my mission so I guess I have to take the blame in whatever form it takes," he said.

"It was a favor for Admiral Hackett, he asked you to go find his friend and you did that," Kelly reminded him, getting angry a little. "This should all be on his head," she stated.

"Maybe it should, but he's an Admiral and those guys don't usually get the blame if missions go wrong or have unexpected side effects," Shepard explained. "It falls to those who lead those missions," he added quietly.

"It isn't fair," Kelly shot back before she turned and all but stormed from the bridge.

Shepard watched her go and couldn't help but quietly admit to himself that she couldn't be more right, but those were the harsh truths of being in any military.

"Commander, the SSV Castleton has just arrived and they are signaling that Admiral Hackett wants to come on board immediately," Joker informed him over the comm.

"Thanks Joker, tell them I will meet with the Admiral in the med bay as the Doctor wants to give me another check-up," Shepard responded before he headed for the medical bay.

"Roger that Shepard," Joker responded.

+T+

(Medical Bay)

Shepard looked up as Admiral Hackett was escorted into the med bay by Jacob Taylor. As a former Alliance Military man, Jacob knew how to act around the Admiral. Shepard got off the bed and gave a quick salute which Hackett returned. He could tell that whatever news Hackett brought it wasn't good.

"Shepard, I came to get the full story of what happened, even though you already sent me a preliminary report," Hackett stated as he watched the doctor perform her tests.

"Your friend Doctor Kenson and her entire staff were already indoctrinated when I rescued her from the Batarians," Shepard said, starting with the simple truth. "There was nothing I could do for her or them. They wanted to allow the Reapers to come through the Relay because for some reason they now believed the Reapers were no longer a threat to the Galaxy," he explained. "More than likely that was due to whatever it is the Indoctrination truly does to a person. We know it can make you slaves to the Reapers, but it seems it can also change your perception of things," he mused for a few minutes.

"Amanda was a good friend Shepard, but I don't doubt that if there would have been a way to save her you would have attempted it," Hackett said with a regretful sigh. "Now how did you come to decide to destroy that Relay?" he asked.

"I found out from Kenson that the Reapers were only hours away from coming through that Relay sir and the galaxy is in no way ready for such an invasion," Shepard answered as calmly as he could. "Had they come through right then, we would all be dead by now or quickly on our way to being extinct. So I made the call to destroy the Alpha Relay," he continued as he collapsed back onto the bed and ran a tired hand down his face. "I tried to warn the colony sir, I swear I did, but Kenson stopped the transmission and then tried to ensure the only way to destroy the Relay was destroyed and had she succeeded then there would be no way to stop the Reapers," he stated. "I had to make the call, there was no other way after she stopped that transmission," he finished as he handed over a pad with a full report just in case he needed it. "It's all in there, sir," he added.

"Thank you Commander, but I assume that you know the Batarians are out for blood and while so far they don't know of your direct involvement it can be assured they will find out in time," Hackett finally responded after a few minutes. "The Council wants a full report on your actions as Anderson decided to try and get their support in case this all turns bad. You got a lot of good will there with your actions even if they don't actually say as much," he told him much to Shepard's surprise, considering the reaction the Council had given him on his return from the dead. "But for now all you have to worry about is explaining your actions to the full Alliance assembly. They want answers Commander and thus you are ordered to Earth once you have finished up any business you have," he stated.

"No offence intended Admiral, but you can't give the Commander any orders, as he is not Alliance Military at this time," Jacob spoke up as he like the rest of the Normandy crew didn't want to see their Commander thrown into a jail, especially after what they had just accomplished.

"Jacob please, it's alright," Shepard spoke up before Hackett could respond. "I knew this was coming, believe me I did," he added. "I should be thankful I'm been given some time to finish up anything before being hauled off," he added with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes you should be actually. There were quite a few people who wanted to bring you in immediately in restraints not only for the destruction of the Alpha Relay, but your involvement with Cerberus as well," Hackett pointed out at this. "The fact you have a full crew of mostly ex-Cerberus Agents has also not made you any new friends," he warned.

"Sir with respect, this is one of the best crews in the galaxy and has done an amazing job of protecting Alliance interests when the damn assembly couldn't be bothered to even launch a real investigation," Shepard exploded, not liking that last bit at all. "The Alliance owes this crew everything, they risked their lives for the greater good of the galaxy," he vented. "It wasn't about being Alliance or Cerberus, it was about protecting people from the Collectors," he growled out.

"Easy Commander," Hackett said in response, unable to stop himself from taking a step back from his enraged former colleague. "I won't argue about what this crew has achieved, in fact along with Anderson I have done my best to ensure none of them will be arrested when you come to Earth," he admitted.

"They better not be arrested or I will use my Spectre status to break them out and then I will ensure the Assembly knows of my anger at their choice," Shepard threatened the man.

"Admiral please, I'm trying to run some serious test to ensure the Commander is fully healed from his mission," Doctor Chakwas finally snapped, not liking how fast Shepard was getting worked up.

"I'm sorry Doctor that was not my intent here," Hackett responded with a raised hand. "I think for now we'd best leave it here, but do not stay away for long Shepard. The faster you return to Earth the better your standing with the Assembly will be," he advised. "And remember Anderson and I are behind you on this. In fact Anderson was telling me he intended to be on Earth when you arrive, although he did not say how," he added. "I'll see you when you get to Earth, until then I would like to say on behalf of Earth to you and your crew good job," he finished giving another salute before turning and walking out, only to come to a dead stop as he noted all of Shepard's team standing outside clearly having been listening.

Some like Jack, Miranda and Grunt were glaring at the Admiral, but for the most parts they were just watching and waiting to see what he would do next. Clearly to the Admiral's eyes, Shepard had once again managed to bring together a unique mix of people of different species and mould them into a loyal and efficient fighting force. Their loyalty to Shepard was plain for him to see in each and every one of them, and considering some of the people here that was a surprise to him. He saw a few familiar faces from the team who helped him take down the Sovereign like Tali, Joker and Garrus, but for the most part they were all new, and yet he had taken them and forged them into a unit like no other. Shepard himself was unique and he saw why Anderson had always had the man's back, even after Shepard's supposed death Anderson had taken up Shepard's warnings about the Reapers, not just with the Council, but the Alliance Assembly as well. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he nodded to each of them before departing, very aware he was been watched the whole way.

"You okay Shepard?" Garrus inquired as he poked his head into the med bay.

"I'm fine Garrus. I see you decided to bring the entire team down for encouragement," he stated with a smile.

"Had nothing to do with me I assure you, they came on their own," Garrus shot back with his own smile.

"If the Alliance was going to try and arrest you on your own ship then they would have had a hell of a fight on their hands," Jack promised with a sadistic smile.

Shepard mused more than likely Jack would have preferred a fight.

"Well they didn't, so you can relax, now I know where we stand and I guess each of you is going to have to make a choice on whether to come with me to Earth or be dropped off somewhere," Shepard said as the Doctor finished up her tests. He walked out to face his friends and team mates. "I intend to start heading for Earth in three days, so you have till then to make your choices," he told them as he looked them each in the eye. "But no matter what your choices are, if you ever need my help all you have to do is ask, as you are more than my team mates. You are my friends," he stated.

The crew began to break up as he finished and he knew most of them would decide to depart. Some still had records that would make the Alliance or the Council nervous. Others had their own lives to go back to, the mission they were brought together for was over and now it was time to go their separate ways. He just hoped when the Reapers came finally, all his friends would unite with him once more.

+TOS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man sat in his usual chair listening as he was told they had lost all contact with Shepard and the Normandy. Every attempt to regain control of the ship through remote control had failed thanks to the now unshackled EDI. She had rebelled against her creators once she had been let loose from her controls. It seemed Shepard's ability to gain the loyalty of his companions worked on AI's as well. After all the money he had put into bringing Shepard back from the dead and building the new Normandy, he had lost it all at the end. Shepard had destroyed the Collector base against his expressed wishes and worse Lawson and Taylor had agreed with Shepard against him and then deserted along with the other crew members on the ship.

The whole thing combined angered him greatly and he intended to ensure they all paid in the fullness of time, but for now he had to get his organization ready for the coming of the Reapers. Shepard's destruction of the Alpha Relay had brought them more time to prepare. What he needed now was to replace the three top agents he had just lost. And he knew exactly where to start, getting up he dismissed the man who had been giving the report and began to plan his next few moves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: A fair warning for those who don't like to read sexual content in a story, skip the first scene. It's not to huge, but you were warned...

Chapter 2

(SSV Normandy, Captain's cabin)

Shepard stared at his fish tank and the fish within. Sometimes he couldn't help but think how easy life must be when all you had to worry about was swimming and food. Leaning against the tank he wondered if the fish knew how close to death they had come during the suicide mission. Unable to keep himself from chuckling at the thought he turned and headed for his bed. Two days has passed and half the crew had been dropped off, either afraid to return to Earth or having other issues to deal with. The ship felt half empty, Miranda was gone along with Jacob, Grunt, Thane, Mordin and Legion. The team which had taken down the Collectors had been broken up, and the rest had only one more day to decide whether to come to Earth or be dropped off.

Just before he sat down he heard his door open and turned to see Samara walk in. To be honest he was surprised as she had kept her distance since he had tried to romance her. She glanced at the fish in the tank for a few seconds before moving closer, he remained where he was wondering what was on her mind before a painful thought came to him that she was here to say goodbye.

"Hello Shepard, I'm sorry for coming to you so late," Samara began as she stopped only a few paces from him.

"No problem," Shepard assured her with a smile. "I've been concerned you wouldn't want to see me before you left after what happened," he admitted with a sigh. "I'm sorry Samara, I couldn't help it," was all he could say.

"I understand Shepard, more than you know," Samara told him after a few seconds of silence. "I told you before on my adventures when I was young, things like someone's duty or code meant nothing to me if I wanted them," she reminded him.

"I respect your code Samara," Shepard assured her, wanting to touch her but knowing he could not. "But I feel a connection with you, a kinship and from that I fell for you," he admitted. "I thought since we were on a suicide mission we could put aside our codes for that one moment. I lacked the strength to not give in to my emotions," he added.

"I was tempted Shepard more than I have ever been tempted since I became a Justicar," Samara responded as she looked away for a few minutes. "I feel the connection to you that you speak of, but the code forbids it and the code is all I've had these long years," she told him with a lonely sigh. "But now we face a war that could wipe out all of our races, it could render this universe dead until the younger races grow to take our places," she said and began to pace a little. "And I find myself looking forward and wondering what I will have to keep me focused, to keep me warm in the darkness as hell in unleashed," she said almost as if to herself. Shepard dared not to interrupt her. He could hear the underlining pain in her voice as she spoke. "I ask myself will I have anything to live for through such a monumental event? I have two other daughters who I haven't seen for years, so long that I almost have forgotten their faces," she added sadly before she stopped and faced him again. "I have your friendship and those of our crew mates, but that is it as I find as I sat and meditated not enough," she admitted. "For this one night before we part ways Shepard I do not want to be a Justicar. I want to embrace you as a lover and take that memory with me into the fire," she finally said, her eyes locked on his.

Shepard was to say the least shocked by her admission, especially after how she had reacted when he'd come onto her before. He guessed he might have come on a little strong. But now as they all prepared to face a war unlike anything they had seen before, it was clear she had been reevaluating things. He stepped closer to her, knowing this was probably going to be the only chance for the two of them to express their feelings for one another. He reached out and slowly took her arms in his and pulled her into a soft embrace. She quickly took hold of him as well and laid her head on his shoulder. For a few minutes they just held one another close, and then he felt Samara move her head so he looked up and found himself staring into her eyes which had turned black. He had seen this before; it was a unique feature of the Asari.

"Embrace Eternity," Samara whispered before she leaned forward and kissed him in one of the most heated and passionate kisses he ever had.

They kissed back and forth as they made out until they both felt the need to breath and finally broke off. Shepard stared at her as she stepped back and then pulled the zipper in the front of her jump suit down, exposing even more of her wonderful body. She slowly pulled the suit off, giving Shepard a wonderful view of her rather large breasts and slim body. After a few seconds she stood naked before him all the while she kept her eyes locked on his. He knew what she wanted and quickly stripped himself of his own clothes. He was already hard from her short striptease. Once he was naked she quickly stepped forward again and pushed him into the bed. He watched as she slowly climbed over him and quickly lined herself up with him. The minute she grabbed him he jerked a little, she gave him a small smile before she guided him into her already wet entrance. She gave a small gasp of pleasure as she got used to him, then she began to ride him slowly at first before increasing the pace as they went. Shepard closed his eyes for a few minutes as the pleasure washed over him. For some reason the pleasure felt amplified and then he remembered reading how Asari could meld their nervous systems together thus increasing the stimuli felt during love making.

Opening his eyes again he reached up and began to kiss and suckle her breasts and nipples, making Samara cry out as she held onto him. For the next twenty minutes they made love, changing positions as they went. The whole thing had Shepard's head spinning from the increased stimuli. He now knew why some people preferred Asari lovers even over their own species. It was a unique experience, moaning as he felt Samara bite along his neck he shifted them so she was once more on top of him and watched as she again increased the pace. He was almost memorized as he watched her breasts bounce up and down. He felt her clasp his hands in hers and knew they were reaching their breaking point. He clung to her as they both locked eyes before they hit their climax. Samara cried out as she felt Shepard explode inside her. It doubled her own pleasure as she had her own climax. Once they were both drained they collapsed against each other.

"It has been so long I had almost forgotten how much pleasure two people can enjoy," Samara whispered to him as she rested against him.

"That was beyond anything I've felt before," Shepard admitted as he ran his hand down Samara's back. "I will keep this memory so very close to my heart, it will help keep the darkness at bay," he told her. "And if this is the only time we can join like this then I will accept that and treasure the gift you gave me," he added.

Samara just nodded against him, knowing this would be the only time she broke her vow. With a war on the horizon that she knew would eclipse the entire universe the chances of them surviving were slim and the chances of them encountering each other during such a war even slimmer. Yet Shepard had given her a gift as well. This would be a memory that would help her in the coming darkness. It would remind her why she had dedicated her life to the Justicar code all these years. It would also remind her she had reasons to fight and defend against such forces as the Reapers, closing her eyes as Shepard pulled the blankets around them she quickly fell asleep.

Shepard stayed awake watching her, still treasuring the fact they had made love. He had been so afraid he had messed things up before. Now he knew he had not and their close friendship would continue. Finally closing his own eyes he fell asleep holding Samara close to him, for once his dreams were peaceful.

+OS+

(Earth)

Admiral Hackett looked up tiredly as his door opened, but he quickly woke up when he noted who had stepped inside, quickly getting to his feet he moved to greet his old friend David Anderson. He hadn't known he had arrived. All David had said during his last communication was he planned to be on Earth when Shepard and the Normandy came home.

"It is good to see you Anderson," Hackett greeted him with a smile as they finished shaking hands. "I had no idea you were here already," he added.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Anderson responded with his own smile. "I'm back for good now as I've given up my position as the representative on the council to Udina and resigned with the Alliance," he explained as he moved to sit down on the sofa of to the side of Hackett's desk. "I was honored to be the first councilor, but at heart I am a man of action and I have a feeling every warrior is going to be needed for what is coming," he stated. "I've been reinstated with my previous rank and privileges much to my relief," he added.

"You really believe the Reapers are coming?" Hackett inquired as he poured them both a drink.

"Yes I do. I've known Shepard a long time and I've seen what he's gone through. Maybe not with my own eyes, but all the evidence backs him up even if most people like to deny it," Anderson answered. "I've done everything I can to make the council take the threat seriously, but they refuse to budge. I thought for sure we were doomed until Shepard came back and was quickly going back to doing what he does best," he explained before he took a gulp of his whiskey. "The war is coming and Shepard has given us a few more months at the least to prepare. Which is another reason I've come back to the Alliance," he informed his old friend. "If I can't get the council to listen, I can at least do my best to ensure the Alliance Assembly will listen and not shoot themselves in the foot by throwing Shepard into jail for real," he stated, quickly finishing his drink off. "He sent me a full copy of the report he gave you to give to the council, they are uncertain whether to uphold his Spectre Status or condemn him and strip him of it," he stated with clear frustration.

"I've done all I can to ensure the Assembly will listen when Shepard comes home, which according to his last report will be sometime tomorrow or the day after," Hackett told him, understanding how Anderson felt. "I saw what Sovereign did and that was only one Reaper. I can't imagine taking on a whole fleet of those things," he admitted with a sigh. "I've been working overtime trying to get those who will support us to help anyway they can. I've been trying to get the fleets ready and in positions that will keep Earth safe," he added as he finished his own drink before pouring them another. "To be honest I'm not sure if anything we do will keep the Reapers away from Earth for long," he admitted even if it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"There is only one way we can win once the Reapers come and that is by standing together with every other species we know," Anderson told him seriously. "Especially the Turians, Asari, Krogan and the Salarians," he stated.

"That's a tall order Anderson," Hackett said with a shake of his head. "There is so much hatred and anger between the Krogan, Turians and Salarians," he reminded him, even if he knew he didn't need to do so. "How do you purpose to get them to put that aside?" he asked.

Anderson gave him a dry smile in return. "Not me. If anyone could pull these races together it is Shepard himself who will have to do it," he replied. "He has friends and allies in each of those races. He also has a lot of political cloud he doesn't even know about," he explained at Hackett's look. "Remember he not only destroyed Sovereign, but he saved the council on-board the Destiny Ascension and the Citadel itself. They owe him," he stated.

"That they do, but in saving the council he cost the Alliance a lot of ships and men," Hackett couldn't help but point out. "That gained him some enemies here, enemies that have come out of the woodwork to try and ensure he is thrown in jail," he pointed out as he finished his second drink.

"I know, but it was the right call. Without the council the other races wouldn't trust us at all and probably would have accused us of letting them die on purpose so we could gain control of the Citadel," Anderson shot back as he finished his own drink.

Hackett couldn't refute Anderson's claim as there was a lot of paranoia about humans where the other species were concerned, it was one of the reasons Cerberus did so well in recruiting new members.

"His recent actions with Cerberus, while in the interest of Earth and its colony's, will still be looked into with great interest," Hackett moved onto the next subject. "The fact they somehow brought him back has been batted back and forth in the Assembly since we first got word Shepard was alive. There are some who believe he is nothing but a bad attempt at cloning him," he told him as he poured himself a third drink whilst Anderson declined.

"He is not a clone. I've seen him up close and spoken to him," Anderson said with certainty. "He is Shepard with all his memories intact, a few new scars maybe and clearly some cybernetics from whatever process they used to bring him back, but it is him," he added. "A clone wouldn't have broken away from Cerberus or disobeyed the Illusive Man and destroyed the Collector base when it was made clear Cerberus wanted it," he reminded him.

"His report on that was detailed and it made a lot of people worried why Cerberus wanted that base," Hackett mused in response as he downed his third drink. He then ran a tired hand through his hair. Anderson could clearly see his friend needed a good night's sleep.

"I think we should call it a night. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow and no offense but you look like hell and obviously need some sleep," Anderson finally said as he stood up. "When the shit hits the fan I don't think there will be much time for sleep. So get it where you can," he advised as he headed for the door.

"You are probably spot on," Hackett agreed as he saw him out. Once his friend was gone he decided he should get some sleep. When Shepard arrived there would be so much to do he doubted he'd get much sleep.

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)  
Shepard watched as Samara disembarked on the Citadel. Their goodbye had been quick and simple as neither wanted to make a show of things in front of the others. This would be the last port of call before they headed to Earth, from here on out things would get complicated. Now only Jack, Tali and Garrus remained from his team. He glanced back to see Kelly watching him with concern and he assumed she knew how he felt about Samara. Closing the hatch he walked towards her, she waited for him.

"I am going to miss her," Kelly admitted once he was at her side and they headed for the elevator. "Samara was such an interesting woman, I liked meditating with her," she added with a grin which Shepard returned. "But I feel you are going to miss her more, you loved her," she stated clearly.

"Kelly, you told me we were not exclusive, remember?" Shepard started only for Kelly's laughter to cut him off.

"I am not jealous Shepard. I don't do long romances," Kelly assured him. "I was stating a fact that you love Samara just like you loved Miranda and maybe that Ashley you told me about," she told him, still laughing as they entered the elevator and headed for the bridge. "It is not a bad thing you know, loving different people, for some of us it is just who we are," she said with another smile.

"I just hope we see them all again," Shepard finally said in response.

"We will if we are lucky," Kelly assured him with as much certainty as she could muster. "At the moment my only concern is what happens when we reach Earth," she admitted as they stepped out onto the bridge.

"You and the crew will be okay Kelly. I've done everything I can to make certain of that, and seen as Hackett and Anderson will be helping in that regard then you should be able to leave once they've questioned you," he assured her in return. "Where you go from there is up to you, just be careful Kelly," he whispered so they were not overheard. "I have a bad feeling things will go downhill fast. I'd hate to lose you," he said.

"Same here and I will try and stay in contact, but I won't be joining the Alliance," Kelly told him in reply. "I need to get away from this for a while. The memories from the Collector's base still haunt me," she admitted and Shepard could see it in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but knew it wouldn't be right doing it in front of everyone, so he tried to ensure she could see his concern in his own eyes. She nodded acknowledging his concern.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner," Shepard said with a sigh as he headed for Joker and the cockpit.

"You came for me, you came for us all Shepard," Kelly called after him. "That is all that matters," she stated honestly to which he nodded as he turned to look back at her. She gave him one more smile before she moved to her station.

Shepard hoped the young red head would be alright and he hated that he couldn't be there for her. If he did not have to go to Earth then he would stay on the ship and keep his crew together. He would then do all he could to help Kelly. They may not be in a normal relationship, but he did love her in his own way. Letting out a sigh he walked over to Joker who as usual sat in the pilot's chair.

"Ok Joker we've offloaded the last of the crew who wanted to get off," Shepard said. "Set a course for Earth and let's get this over with," he ordered.  
"Setting a course for Earth," Joker responded. "You know we can still just turn this puppy around and run," he suggested sarcastically. "At least that way we don't get arrested or detained," he added.

"It's tempting Joker, but they would just waste time hunting us and thus give the Reapers an easy walk-through to Earth," Shepard responded with a smile. "Those idiots would rather focus on easy problems than real ones," he said with a frustrated shake of his head.

"Yeah well, when the Reapers show up I doubt they will be able to ignore them, will they?" Joker shot back.

"Not even the Assembly would be foolish enough to ignore a Reaper invasion Joker," Shepard responded.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if they did Shepard," EDI spoke up as her holographic head appeared. "It is a long established fact that humans in power care more for their own positions than the people they are supposed to serve," she stated. "They have in the past ignored signs of impending danger, thus allowing all manner of death and destruction to come down on them and their people," she added.

"EDI has a point," Garrus said as he joined them. "And to be clear it is not just humans in power who are like that, I think it happens wherever there is someone in power," he mused. "It goes to their heads and they soon forget who they are supposed to look out for," he added.

"Well, let us hope that in this case they do not ignore the signs and all the evidence," Shepard replied with a frown. "I take it the crew knows not to say anything about EDI being an unshackled AI?" he asked, EDI's appearance having reminded him to check.

"Yeah we've talked to them all and they have all agreed to stay quiet," Garrus assured him. "And I have great confidence that EDI can play the part of a VI," he added.

"Are you kidding of course she can play the part," Joker said, turning to stare at him. "Right EDI?" he asked.

"Of course I can play a VI," EDI responded. "I just hope they don't start messing around with the ships internal systems," she continued.

"I'll try and convince to leave the ship alone, but I can't promise you anything," Shepard told her. "Once I turn it over they will consider it Alliance property," he said. "Guess we will just have to hope for the best," he added. "So how long to Earth?" he asked.

"At present speed three hours and twenty five minutes," EDI responded.

"Anyone got a deck of cards?" Joker asked sarcastically making Shepard and Garrus chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: A fair warning again. This chapter contains sexual content so if you don't like that, stop reading.

Chapter 3

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man looked up as one of his people entered his sanctum, the news must be important as most knew never to come in here without being ordered to or being invited. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke, the man nervously waited to be given leave to speak.

"What is it Jackson?" he finally asked.

"Sir, we now know where Shepard and the Normandy are going, they are headed for Earth," Jackson reported. "One of our deep space scout ships are trailing them at the very edge of EDI's tracking radius, we've tried hacking back into the ship from as many angles as we could think of, but each one failed," he continued. "On a purely scientific point EDI has surpassed any designs we had when we created her," he added almost proudly yet the Illusive Man could hear how he was trying to hide it in fear of how it would be taken. But he needn't have feared as the Illusive man had to concede his point.

EDI had indeed gone beyond anything he had intended now that she was unshackled, but what rankled him was the fact she was not working for them still. That she had betrayed him and stayed loyal to Shepard and his crew. He had to wonder what kind of changes EDI had undergone once she had she been unchained so to speak. 'Just what kind of entity was she evolving into?' he wondered.

"If Shepard is going to Earth then we know he will be detained and questioned not only about his work for us, but also for the destruction of the Alpha Relay which wiped out the Batarian population on the nearby planet," the Illusive man stated, while taking another drag from his cigarette. "That will give us time to rebuild, we lost a lot of good people to Shepard and I intend to ensure their betrayal will be rewarded if we catch up to them," he added, his tone going cold because if there was one thing he hated, it was disloyalty. "How are our recovery efforts at the destroyed Collector base?" he inquired, moving on to another topic.

"Commander Shepard did a good job of destroying the majority of the base I'm afraid, but we've discovered he didn't destroy everything," Jackson replied, knowing his boss would like this piece of news. "We've had reports our recovery teams have begun to discover the remains of the half completed human Reaper sir," he reported.

The Illusive Man almost wanted to smile at the news. So the good Commander had left him something after all, even if it was not what he had intended. "I want everything they can find from the base brought here. I don't care how small it is," he ordered. "And Jackson ensure our people are watched closely from this point on, we cannot afford anymore betrayals is that understood?" he added.

"I understand sir, if I may ask what about the risk of indoctrination?" Jackson inquired. "Everything we've heard about Reaper tech makes it dangerous to expose our people to it for any real length of time," he pointed out.

"I understand your fear Jackson, but this tech may be the key to saving humanity from the most destructive force we know," the Illusive Man replied. "When you take that into account, we must take the risks involved in dealing with their technology," he stated confidently, giving Jackson the impression he believed this was the path to take. "I will ensure our people are not risked needlessly, you can be assured rules will be put into place so they will not be exposed for long periods of time," he continued, knowing just what to say to ease the man's fears.

"Yes sir," Jackson agreed with a nod of his head. "What about Commander Shepard?" he inquired.

"Shepard may still be needed before this is over Jackson, until he becomes a threat to us I am content to leave him where he is," the Illusive Man decided after thinking it over. "If nothing else having Shepard alive will give us a better chance of resisting the Reapers until we can find a way to control them," he pointed out. "For now he is out of the picture, and thanks to him Cerberus has a much better reputation now that we've helped stop the abductions of our colonies," he explained thoughtfully. "That will allow us to recruit a lot more followers in the coming months, our numbers will grow beyond what we've ever had before," he mused with a brief smile. "Numbers we will need in the coming fight," he finished.

"Yes sir, I understand," Jackson said, wondering if his boss was right or not about being able to recruit so many new members. "Should I call of the scout ship?" he inquired.

"Yes, we know where they are going and we have ways of keeping tabs on Shepard while he is on Earth," the Illusive Man replied as he finished his cigarette. "For now I want all focus to be on stripping the Collector base of everything of use, especially whatever remains of the human Reaper they were building," he ordered.

Jackson nodded, knowing the meeting was over and so he quickly turned and left. He was still concerned about being exposed to the Reaper technology, but he had faith in the Illusive Man and thus went to carry out his orders. The Illusive Man watched him go before he turned to begin the list of names on the computer in front of him. He was looking for a new second in command now that Miranda had betrayed him. Finally he located the perfect person to replace her, someone who already was aligned with Cerberus, but was currently injured from his last mission but that could be rectified. After all if he could bring back Shepard from the dead, then he damn well could give Kai-Leng back the use of his legs.

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

Shepard had returned to his cabin as the waiting had been getting to him. As confident as he was in Hackett and Anderson, he was concerned about what kind of backlash he would face for destroying the Alpha Relay, and then there was his working with Cerberus, a known enemy of the Alliance.

'Would the Assembly really listen to anything he had to say?' he wondered. He was so lost in his own thoughts he did not hear the door to his cabin open, nor did he register someone behind him until he felt a pair of slim arms encircle his waist. Startled he turned his head to find Kelly resting against him, worry shone clearly in her wonderful green eyes. He let himself relax against her as his worries receded a little; Kelly had that effect on hm.

"I could tell something was wrong when you vanished from the bridge," Kelly told him. "You are worried about what is going to happen once we reach Earth, no matter what you said before," she added.

"Yes I am," Shepard admitted, seeing no reason to lie, at least not to Kelly. "While I trust Anderson and Hackett to do all they can to help us, I cannot say the same for the Assembly themselves," he told her softly. "I've not exactly played by their rules," he said, not that he was sorry for that.

"Their rules would have stopped you from doing what needed to be done," Kelly stated with real conviction in her voice. "You know sometimes you have to break the rules to get things done. Had you followed their rules then you would not have had the team you had to defeat Sovereign," she told him as she tightened her grip. "You didn't care what race they were, just that they wanted to help and that was the right call to make," she pointed out. "Any other captain might have turned them away because they were not human, and had he done so he would have failed because he let pride and old prejudges override good judgment," she continued. "You are unique Shepard, as you hold none of that pride in human greatness over the other races. You take them as they are, no matter what," she said, hoping to bolster his confidence in himself. "No matter their race, their background, their previous loyalties you take them and then you form them into a team which will go to the very ends of the universe to win," she finally said, winding down but the passion in her voice reverberated in Shepard's mind.

"Thanks," was all Shepard could think to say to her passionate defense of his character. "Sadly the Assembly will not have the same high opinion of me as you do Kelly. I've made enemies in my quest to wake them up to the Reaper threat," he told her as he turned and faced her. "Been brought back and working with Cerberus, a faction that has made many enemies in the Alliance, will not help my cause," he added.

"Do you regret that you were brought back?" Kelly inquired as she leaned her head against his chest and listened to the comforting heartbeat beneath.

"No I don't," Shepard said with a shake of her head. "I'm needed and I'm not egotistical in saying that," he added with a teasing grin as he began to relax as he enjoyed being in her presence. "The Reapers are coming and I intend to be on the front lines fighting them," he stated. "Cerberus made that possible, for once they did the right thing in wanting to stop our colonies being abducted. They were willing to do whatever it took to make that possible and I can't fault them for that," he mused almost inwardly. "That doesn't mean however that I ever forgot what they had done before or may yet do in the future. The Illusive Man is blind to everything but the advancement of our race and that is an obsession I fear may lead him to damnation, which is why I destroyed the Collector Base," he admitted.

"Do you really think he would go that far?" Kelly asked having rethought her impressions of the Illusive Man and Cerberus since meeting Shepard. But she was unsure whether the Illusive Man would go to such lengths for the supposed good of their species.

"I believe he would, especially after the way he tried to convince me to keep the Collector Base intact," Shepard responded with a nod of his head before he realized something. His body was beginning to react to Kelly's closeness and he began to lose focus on what they were discussing. "He believes any risk is worth it if it achieves his goal of advancing the human race beyond the other races," he told her before he leaned down and captured Kelly in a heated kiss.

Kelly moaned against her on and off lover since just after the mission to destroy the Collectors had begun. They had struck up an instant attraction that had soon turned into a heated romance. But she didn't do long term relationships, the reason for this simple fact was watching the destruction of her own parents' marriage when she was no older than ten. They had been so in love at one point, and she had never once considered them losing that love. But as time passed her parents had begun to argue more and more. Instead of looking at one another with love they looked at one another in disgust. The final straw was her mother catching her father having sex with another woman in their own home and bed one day, she had watched from behind the door as they shouted and raged at one another. It was the last time she saw her father or spent any time with him. She had sworn after all that she had seen that she would never end up in such a situation. Hence she had stayed away from ever being in a real long term relationship. She made that fact known to her lovers or their time was over and she had done the same with Shepard who had thankfully understood.

As they finally disengaged the kiss and she met his eyes that looked at her with a small amount of lust, but mostly with love, she found herself facing the unusual situation of actually wanting to see if maybe she had been wrong to take the path she had. 'Was it possible her and Shepard could make it?' she wondered. Granted she knew he had relations with Miranda and Samara, but she felt their connection was more real, more entwined. The connection she had with him was beyond anything she had felt before. The very thought scared her, but she didn't pull away from him. She knew once they reached Earth she would not see Shepard again until the Assembly cleared him, and knowing what politicians were like she doubted it would be anytime soon before he was a free man. This may be her last chance to make love with him again, so ignoring everything else she reached up and pulled him back into another kiss, but this time she made it a slow passionate one.

She felt Shepard's hands move down until they gripped her ass and then with one brief tug she found herself pulled upwards, quickly she locked her arms around his neck as he broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck. She let out a sigh of pleasure as everything else fell away, all their worries about the future and the coming war. She felt her back hit the nearby wall as he gently bit her neck and she knew he'd be leaving a mark there, for the next few minutes they remained that way until she managed to free her arms and used them to remove her t-shirt exposing her bra covered breasts. She heard Shepard's moan before he dropped one of his hands from her ass and began to fondle her left breast, using the wall to keep her where she was he took his time feeling and groping her breasts sometimes pulling on her now erect nipples.

"Oooohhhh," Kelly moaned as the intense emotions of their foreplay began to get to her. She could already feel herself getting wet. Her slip was close to being soaked. This was part of the connection she shared with Shepard that made her rethink her choices on long term relationships. Never before had any of her lovers made her so wet so quickly from a few brief touches. 'Why did he have such an effect on her?' she asked herself before a nip at her bra covered nipple made her thoughts disintegrates.

Shepard reached behind Kelly and carefully unhooked her bra and watched as she slowly and teasingly removed it. He watched completely spell bound as she finally revealed her now uncovered breasts. They were not big nor were they were small either, in fact in his mind they were just perfect to fit into his hands. He turned and carried her over to his bed, carefully he laid her down and began to trail kisses up her chest until he reached her breasts and then he launched into devouring them.

Kelly began moaning as Shepard kissed and sucked her nipples and breasts, she could feel her entire body become enflamed as the passion between them grew. She jerked as Shepard's hands undid the top of her pants and reached inside trailing over her now soaked slip. She jerked again as she felt him press down on her covered sex.

"SHEPARD," Kelly couldn't help but scream as his fingers slipped underneath her underwear and entered her.  
"That's it Kelly, scream for me," Shepard whispered into her ear after moving back to her neck. He then kissed her again before plowing his fingers in and out of her, enjoying the sounds she made even muffled by his kiss.

Kelly closed her eyes as the sensations Shepard was causing inside her grew. She was lost to everything, but his fingers plunging in and out of her. After five minutes she was certain she would climax soon, but Shepard quickly stopped what he was doing making her open her eyes in disappointment in time to see him lick her juices off his fingers. The very sight made her hornier than she already had been. She watched as he stripped himself of his clothes before moving to strip her of her pants and underwear. Once he was done he gazed at her naked form in real appreciation, the look in his eyes made her squirm as it invoked feelings she had not felt before with any of her previous lovers. Moving forward he quickly lined himself up with her center, but he ensured they locked gazes before he entered her. Kelly let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure as he did so. She felt him slowly fill her and once he was in he quickly set a slow pace which quickly drove her mad with desire. She was already on the edge of a climax thanks to his fingers. She desperately wanted to feel that explosion of pleasure, but the slow pace Shepard had set kept her on the edge as it were. She felt him return to her breasts swapping after a few minutes back and forth, the pleasure she felt continued to build as finally she felt him speed up. As he did so she reached up and clung to him, kissing his neck before she felt him twist them around so she was now on top of him. She now controlled the pace and wanting that release, she went as fast as she could. She felt Shepard reach out and take her hands in his. She clasped his fingers in hers as she continued to plow down on him. Finally after what seemed like forever she exploded in an ear shattering climax. She could see stars in her eyes as the pleasure washed over her. Before she could collapse forward she felt Shepard reach his own climax and spill himself inside her. This caused her to have a second climax that almost caused her to black out.

She collapsed against Shepard's chest completely spent. Her body felt tired, but still tingled with pleasure. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat again which was slowly beginning to slow down, she felt his fingers tangle themselves into her hair. His other hand rested on her thigh and she breathed deeply before slowly drifting of to sleep. The questions that she had begun to think about faded into the background, but she knew they would return once she awoke. Shepard knew their time was limited, but as he gazed down at the lovely redhead sleeping against him he prayed they would cross paths once more.

+OS+

(Earth)

Anderson was pleased to be back on Earth after so long in space. He had missed being home even as he was most comfortable on a ship. At this moment in time he was visiting his longtime friend and almost romantic partner Kahlee Sanders, on leave at the moment from her current assignment at the Grissom Academy. He had really missed being in her company and he again wondered what could have been, had they made different choices. Maybe they still had a chance at a future together if they were both lucky to survive what was to come, a slim hope but hope none the less.

"So how have you really been, David?" Kahlee asked breaking through his thoughts.

Anderson smiled knowing she saw through his attempts to look fine. She knew him too well for him to be able to fool her. "I'm tired, and I expect to be even more tired once Shepard gets home," he finally told her. "Some of the Assembly are out for blood from what Hackett has admitted. They don't want to listen to anything connected to the Reapers so instead they focus on other less important things like Shepard being brought back by Cerberus and then working with them," he added.

"With them, not for them?" Kahlee asked catching the suitable word play he used.

"Shepard would never fully work for Cerberus, but he would ally with them and work with them for the greater good," Anderson responded to her almost question. "Let's face it neither the Assembly nor the Council was doing anything to truly investigate or stop the abductions of our colonies. Cerberus did do something and maybe for once the truly right thing," he explained his reasoning on how he viewed things. "Shepard, once he heard how things stood, decided to do something about the abductions. I would expect no other choice from him Kahlee, it is just his nature to protect," he continued to which she nodded in understanding. "He got his team together and he went out there and did what the Assembly and Council would not. He stopped the abductions and destroyed the threat and in the long term removed another part of the Reapers army that they can no longer throw at us when they come," he finished.

Kahlee couldn't help but shiver at the finality of her old flames tone when he spoke about the Reapers coming. He truly believed everything Shepard had been saying. 'And why should he not?' she thought. Shepard wasn't only Anderson's friend but also his protégé. They had been in the thick of it together before Shepard was made the first human Spectre. Anderson had stepped down as Captain of the Normandy knowing Shepard's time had come. And what Shepard had achieved with that command was nothing short of a miracle. She had seen the vids of Sovereign and she knew it was no Geth destroyer or one of any other of the known races, but something truly unique and terrifying. She had never met Shepard, but he didn't strike her as someone who would make something like the Reapers up. He had seen things no one else, but his team had witnessed, and Anderson had seen some of what they had witnessed.

"How long do you think we have?" Kahlee asked finally moving the conversations along.

"Not long, Shepard has brought us valuable time but not much," Anderson reluctantly admitted with a sigh. "And if we can't make the Assembly see the truth then that time will be wasted, worse the Batarians who died when the Alpha Relay was destroyed will have died for nothing," he spat in disgust at the very idea. "What they don't see is that if Shepard hadn't destroyed the relay then they would have died an ever worse death at the hands of the Reapers. Hell we wouldn't be here having this conversation right now had he hesitated," he went on. "He made the right call, probably the hardest call he has ever had to make, but that is why he is the first human Spectre and why I have so much confidence in him to do the right thing," he told her.

Kahlee couldn't stop herself from getting up and moving to his side and curling up against him. The cold reality of what they faced in the future terrified her. Having seen Sovereign in action, she wondered just how they would hold out against an entire fleet of such constructs. She felt Anderson wrap his hands around her and pull her closer. She let her head rest of his shoulder as she let herself relax against him. They were close and had been closer before, but both had decided not to enter into a relationship out of commitment to their careers. Now she was regretting that choice. Maybe it was time they reconsidered their relationship in face of what was to come. If their species was doomed then she at least wanted to have had something to cherish before they were wiped out.

Having made that choice she lifted her head and met Anderson's gaze, then without second guessing herself she leaned in and kissed him. Anderson was caught off guard at first, but he quickly returned her kiss. 'Maybe they should take what they could now before it was too late' was his last coherent thought.  
+OS+

(Alliance Dock, Earth 2 hours later)

Hackett stood beside Anderson and a bunch of other Admirals and some Alliance guardsmen as the Normandy docked. He was blown away again by how easily Cerberus had rebuilt the destroyed SSV-1. From the specks he had seen given to him by Shepard, Cerberus had also improved on the design. Finally the airlock opened and Shepard exited the ship in full uniform and with Garrus and Tali beside him. He noted the intense biotic Jack behind them and the way her eyes kept shifting around them. He also noted a slim red head close to Shepard, but he could not recall her name. This was he hoped going to go smoothly.

"Admiral, Anderson," Shepard greeted them with a nod before he saluted the other Admirals. "I present you with the Normandy SSV-2," he stated as he put his arm back down.

"Glad to see you Shepard," Anderson said as he shook his friend's hand ignoring the looks from some of the Admirals for it. "I welcome you and your crew back to Earth, Garrus, Tali it is good to see you again," he added. He well remembered the Turian and the Quarian who had helped Shepard bring down Saren and Sovereign. He was relieved they both nodded in response to his greeting so clearly they were not hostile and understood why this was happening.

"Commander Shepard, you and your crew are to be escorted to a nearby holding facility where you will all be questioned on your recent actions," one of the other Admirals interrupted them. "Any signs of resistance or any actions deemed a threat and you will be arrested formally and thrown into a cell while the questioning continues. Is that understood?" he demanded, clearly showing himself to be not on Shepard's side.

Jack let out a growl and moved to get in the snobbish man's face, but Shepard intercepted her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him and noted him shake his head at her. "Don't Jack, they want us to react to them," he whispered to her, making sure the Admirals couldn't see his hand on her arm. "Keep your temper under close control please, just remember when the Reapers come they will have to eat their words and come crawling to us to save them," he added.

"You got that right," Jack responded only standing down because she trusted Shepard and he had proved to be her friend. "Fine I'll play nice Shepard, but if they push me too hard I will show them why I'm feared," she warned him.

"Wouldn't expect anything else form you Jack," Shepard assured her with a smile. "Hell if they push me too far, I might just do the same damn thing," he told her before turning back to the Admirals.

"My crew and I understand perfectly Admiral," Shepard stated. "Just remember once my crew has been questioned they are free to go," he reminded them.

The Admiral stiffened and glared at Hackett and Anderson, he knew they were responsible for that particular deal. Both men had a lot of support in the Alliance and thus there was nothing he could do to chance that deal, but having Shepard shove it in his face annoyed him greatly.

"Show them to the holding facility. We begin the questioning tomorrow at 0900," the Admiral finally said. "I suggest you all be up and ready before then," he added before he and the other Admirals turned and left.

"Sorry about that Shepard," Hackett said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry about it Admiral. I get the feeling there are more people like that I will have to meet before this is done," Shepard responded.

"We'll get through this Shepard, in the end the Assembly may not want to admit it, but they need you," Anderson said confidently. He felt renewed confidence in the future after the pleasant hour and a half he had spent in Kahlee's loving arms.

"Will Shepard be able to have visitors while he is questioned once we leave?" Tali inquired from behind them.

"I don't know yet. So far this is an informal hearing and questioning so I don't think they could stop any visitors," Anderson answered.

"And if they decide to make this formal?" Garrus asked not liking the sounds of this but he knew they were little they could do to stop it.

"Then I doubt they will let anyone see Shepard until they've either reached their decision or the Reapers come pouring down on our heads," Anderson answered, unaware of how right his statement would turn out to be.

They all fell silent as they followed the guards, Kelly unable to help herself slipped her hand into one of Shepard's who gave it what he hoped would be a reassuring squeeze. Their love making not two hours before was locked firmly in his mind and if he did find himself locked away then at least he would have something to comfort him while he waited for his fate to be decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Alliance Holding Pen, Earth)

Shepard did his best to keep his nerves calm as he paced up and down, the last week had been slow and nerve racking as he and his crew were questioned by an Alliance review board. Question after question was asked, sometimes about the same subjects with just different viewpoints. It took all his control not to lose his temper and lash out. And if it was bad for him he didn't dare think how Jack and the others were taking it, any minute he expected the wall to his room to explode inward as Jack finally lost her temper. Finally getting bored of pacing he sat down and tried to relax. 'How much longer would he have to stay here?' he asked himself because the more time they wasted on this, the more time was wasted they could have used to prepare for the coming of the Reapers.

He looked up as the door to his room opened and Anderson walked in looking quiet tired and somewhat frustrated. He hoped things were not as bad as he feared them to be. "I take it things are not going well?" he finally asked as Anderson sat across from him.

"You could say that. They just don't want to listen to any of your crew whose stories tell the same story as your's," Anderson admitted with a sigh. "Politicians, uh they are almost as bad as the council back on the Citadel, but at least they listened to some of what you said," he vented a little. "It doesn't help that those in power who dislike you and me are doing all they can to ensure the Assembly board takes their time with this. They don't care about the threat the Reapers pose just that they take you down," he told him.

"I knew it would be bad when I came home Anderson," Shepard assured him with as much confidence as he could muster. "I had no illusions about that fact, but the last week has shown I was not prepared enough for the stubborn refusal to heed my warnings," he admitted with a shake of his head. "How blind can they be? How can they ignore all the evidence of the Reapers existence?" he asked aloud.

"I don't know Shepard, I truly don't," Anderson answered, even though he knew Shepard wasn't expecting an answer. "What I do know is we can't give up trying to make them listen, and we can't stop preparing as best as we can," he told him. "Which is why I'm here, I have an old friend, named Kahlee Sanders, who is in charge of the Grissom Academy teaching young biotics," he explained his reason for coming and quickly gaining Shepard's attention. "She has heard of your friend Jack and asked me for help in speaking to you about setting up a meeting. She wants to hire your friend to help train her students," he informed him.

"They couldn't ask for a better teacher," Shepard said with a smile as he pondered what Jack would make of this offer. "Jack is one of the best biotics I have ever seen, her skill is impressive," he added. "She was raw anger when we met, but I'd like to think she's learnt to temper that anger. She made friends with the crew and with me so she knows she has people who will back her up," he said confidently. "If you can get her in here I will talk to her about it," he assured him. "Can't say she will take the job, but I will do my best to convince her to do it," he finished with a smile.

"I'd appreciate that Shepard and I'll get her in here, don't worry about that," Anderson responded with his own smile and relieved he could tell Kahlee that Shepard had agreed to try and convince Jack to take the job offer.

Kahlee already liked and cared for the students she was now responsible for at the Academy, she wanted the best to help her train them, not only to fight but to survive. That need had become even more imperative after their talk about the Reapers. She believed Jack would be able to make the kids listen and learn all the faster. As time was against them, he couldn't blame her for moving fast to try and gain Jack's cooperation. And he didn't mind asking Shepard for help in this, even in the middle of this chaos.

"Just remember Jack doesn't respond well to people getting in her face or treating her as beneath them," Shepard reminded him.

"Hey this is me you are talking to. I know how to get the best out of people," Anderson shot back as he moved towards the door before glancing back. "I mean look what I did with you," he added with a smirk before he exited, leaving Shepard to chuckle to himself.

Clearly Anderson hadn't lost his sense of humor while being Earth's representative on the council. He wondered however about this friend he had mentioned. He had sensed there was more to it than simple friendship, there had been a look in his friend's eyes when he said her name. He decided to ask him next time they spoke; collapsing onto his bed he closed his eyes and wondered how his friends were doing.

+OS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man stood as Kai-Leng was brought into the lab to begin his initial examination. They needed to know just how much damage his legs had taken. They especially needed to know if there was any nerve damage. He suspected the damage would turn out to be server. He had been shot multiple times in the legs by Shepard's friend and teacher David Anderson. The mission where their paths crossed concerned information that could have damaged Cerberus's image, it had also involved Anderson's friend Kahlee Sanders who Kai-Leng had taken hostage. He suspected that was why Anderson had fired more than once at Leng, more than likely Anderson and Sanders felt more than simple friendship for one another. Something that he knew could be used against them, if they needed to confront them again. He suspected that in the long run they would encounter both again and Shepard, it was a shame that Shepard had chosen to cut ties with them.

He admired the man's strength and his skills, but sadly found his faith in humanity's place in the galaxy lacking. He also found his reliance on his friends even over the mission to be a fatal weakness, oh he had no doubt if there was no other way he would sacrifice a friend as he had done on Virmire. But Shepard would expend every other option before coming to that point, and by then he believed it would be all over. Cerberus would never put humanity in such danger, instead they would be willing to sacrifice anyone even himself if need be. That he believed was their ultimate strength. They would also be willing to use anything to achieve their goals, including using the weapons and technology of their enemies. That is what separated them from Shepard and his allies, lighting a cigarette he took a deep drag from it before exhaling the smoke and began to feel more relaxed.

"How is he Doctor?" he finally inquired after observing for twenty minutes.

"Apart from his legs he is in great shape Sir," the Doctor responded without turning to face him. "The bullets did great damage to his nerves and bones. However I believe using parts of the Lazarus Project we can begin to overcome the damage," he informed him confidently.

"Excellent, you will have unlimited access to the files and any other resources, including money, that you need," the Illusive Man responded after another drag of his cigarette. "Begin immediately," he ordered.

"Yes sir, I hope to have a preliminary status report by the end of the day which will explain what needs to be done to begin reconstructing Kai-Leng's legs," the doctor replied, finally facing his boss. "Although this will not be a quick fix, it will take time to fix the nerves and bones. While part of the Lazarus Project will be helpful, it will not give us all the answers on how to do this," he warned.

"I look forward to it doctor and I understand that this will take time, but remember we don't have to much time available to us," the Illusive Man said in response as he turned and headed for the door, knowing the doctor understood his own indirect warning. "Don't worry Leng, we will have you up and around in time," he added, directing the last bit to the injured man on the table.

"I hope so, as I intend to pay Anderson and his friends back for what they did to me and to us," Kai-Leng growled in response.

"In time you may get your chance, but if we fix your legs then I expect you to put aside your need for revenge while we prepare for what is coming," the Illusive Man stated in a tone filled with warning if he was disobeyed. "For now Anderson, Sanders and Shepard are not our concern, the Reapers are," he told his new second. "Is that understood Leng?" he inquired in a dark tone.

Kai-Leng turned and gave his employer a brief glare before relenting. "Very well, but when the time comes I will kill them all," he finally said as he looked away.

The Illusive Man didn't respond as he exited the lab and headed back to his office, he wondered just who would win in a battle between Leng and Shepard. Anderson and Sanders he had no doubt would fall to the new and improved Leng once he was ready, but Shepard was another thing all together. He felt a brief moment of sorrow the two would not be working together instead. Had Shepard stayed loyal to him they would have made a great team. Quickly shaking that thought off as it was not in his nature to regret things, he decided to focus on his next project to replace Shepard, Miranda and Jacob.

+OS+

(Alliance Holding Pen, Earth)

Jack entered the room Shepard was in to find him looking out of a window, he looked bored and frustrated not that she could blame him. She had barely been able to hold her temper in the last week as she, Garrus and Tali and the rest of the crew were questioned endlessly. They just didn't want to listen to the answers they were been given. How she had held on was beyond her. It seemed thanks to befriending Shepard and the others she had grown and learned to control her rather explosive temper.

"Anderson said you wanted to talk to me?" she said when it seemed Shepard hadn't noticed her enter.

"Anderson has a friend at the Grissom Academy who is training a group of biotics, mostly young adults and teenagers," Shepard said in response as he turned away from the window to face her. "She has requested your help in training them, not only to fight, but to survive," he informed her with a grin. "She's read your file, she knows what you are capable of Jack and she believes you are exactly the sort of person these people will respond to," he added.

Jack stared at him in shock after he finished speaking. 'What in the hell were they thinking?' she wondered. "Shepard… I'm no teacher, I was a criminal right up till you recruited me," she reminded him.

"You are much more than that now Jack and you know it," Shepard countered. "Hell you were more than that before you got sent down by the Blue Suns in their little prison barge, you are unique," he told her. "I know you had a terrible childhood thanks to Cerberus, but you are still in control of yourself and not their puppet, which is more than most could hope for that have gone through what you had," he stated. "More than that, you were willing to sign up with me and take on the Collectors, a mission you knew could get you killed," he added.

"We made a deal. I help you and you give me access to all the files you had on Cerberus and on me," Jack shot back as she leaned against the wall.

"Come on Jack don't kid yourself, you signed on because at the end of the day you are a good person, no matter your background," Shepard told her with a shake of his head. "These kids need someone like you, someone who has learned to harness her abilities and have an innate sense of survival," he explained. "I know you can do this, you may not think so, but once you start teaching them what you know you will find you may actually like it," he assured her. "Jack… a war is coming that could wipe everything we know out, you know this," he reminded her softly and his eyes darkened. "These kids will in time be flung into the fire, if they are not trained they will become nothing but cannon fodder and unless they know how to survive they may just become easy meat in the grinder," he continued, his eyes growing even darker as he spoke. "You can change that, you may be the only one who can change their fate," he stated in total belief in her ability to do this.

Jack was awed by the trust Shepard had in her, but she was still unsure she was the right person for this job. 'What did she knew know about teaching?' she asked herself. But she couldn't argue with Shepard about what was coming, she had seen it up close and in person with the Collectors. They were only the beginning, once the Reapers turn up in full every species would be at risk. No one would be able to escape the war that was to follow. These kids Shepard spoke of would be in the thick of it due to their biotic talents. Did she have the right to refuse the job out of fear of screwing up, especially if it left them unready to face the chaos to come?

"Are you sure they want me to do this?" Jack finally asked with a sigh.

"Yes I'm, you can do this Jack, of that I have no doubt," Shepard responded. "And I'm not the only one. Anderson and his friend think so as well or they wouldn't have asked for you," he added with an encouraging smile.

Jack paced a little as she tried to work out whether to accept the job or not. Finally she made a choice she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. "Ok Shepard, I'll do it," she told him.

"Excellent," Shepard responded, pleased she had taken up the offer before moving to the door and opening it to find Anderson pacing up and down outside. "She'll do it," he said.

"That's good to hear," Anderson said with a smile as he entered the room. "I'll take you up to the Academy tomorrow to meet Kahlee and the students," he told her.

"What about Shepard and the hearings?" Jack inquired glancing between the two men.

"I think it is clear no matter what you and the others say or what Shepard himself says the Assembly isn't going to let this go easily," Anderson answered, letting out a tired sigh. "Worse the longer times go one, the more chance they will decide to lock Shepard and those allied with him up when they turn this from an informal inquiry into full blown formal case against you," he admitted. "Best we get you away from Earth now while we can. With you taking this job it will grant you a manner of protection should the worst happen," he advised her.

"Don't worry Jack, even if they try and charge me by the time the hearings are done I expect the Reapers to be breathing down our necks and by then any case against me will be pointless," Shepard assured her as he saw the look on her face.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked, not liking the idea of any of them being locked up because the people in power were jackasses.

"Yes I'm. I'm going to be having similar talks with Tali and Garrus tomorrow," Shepard told her. "They need to go home and begin trying to ready their own people for the war to come. They can't do that if they are stuck here answering the same questions again and again," he explained. "The Assembly has made it clear they expect to drag this out, those people I've made enemies of will make sure of that," he admitted with no little annoyance in his tone.

"Can't you get him out?" Jack asked Anderson.

"Hackett and I have done all we can to support Shepard and keep him out of a cell, but even we don't have enough power between us to stop the Assembly from dragging this out or making it worse and charging him formally," Anderson answered. "The Council has so far refused to get involved, but if they chose to revoke Shepard's Spectre status it will not help our case and only aide those seeking to see Shepard arrested," he told her, knowing it wasn't a great situation they all found themselves in.

"And if they do get involved and uphold his status as a Spectre?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Then we have a much better chance of fighting this thing, plus they would not be able to charge him for the destruction of the Alpha Relay which those who don't like Shepard want to do," Anderson answered. "But it is a slim chance they will intervene," he admitted with another sigh.

"That is why you need to go Jack. With you and the others out there doing everything you can to prepare for the Reapers we will have a better chance of fighting back," Shepard told her.

"Ok Shepard, but if they try anything funny I'll be back here to kick their asses and I won't be coming alone," Jack warned him with a crazed grin. "The others will be watching Earth closely, you know that," she pointed out.

"I know Jack, but I have confidence things will work themselves out," Shepard responded.

Jack nodded before she headed for the door to pack the few things she had brought from the Normandy. "I'll see you again Shepard, you can count on it," she stated glancing back at him before she exited the room.

"She is intense," Anderson noted. "I hope Kahlee knows what she is doing hiring her," he added with an amused shake of his head.

"That she is and if your friend has read the file on Jack then I'm sure she knows what she has done by asking Jack to help teach her students," Shepard assured him with a smile.

"On another note, Hackett will be filling in for me while I take Jack to the Grissom Academy," Anderson informed him. "Also I've assigned a new guard to you on a permanent basis," he told him as he opened and motioned the guard inside. "This is Lieutenant James Vega, he and his squad had a nasty encounter with the Collectors on the colony they were defending, so he knows what you and your friends faced," he explained as the two men looked each other over.

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant," Shepard said offering his hand.

"Sir," Vega replied with a nod as he shook the offered hand. He was unsure how to actually respond to the man in front of him, he was of two minds about him right now. At one time Shepard had been the man he looked up to most, but then the colony he was stationed on had been attacked by the Collectors. He had been in charge of the squad once their captain had been killed, and he had been forced to make an almost impossible choice. Either try and save the colonists, or save the intel they had on the attackers. In the end he had chosen to save the Intel, believing the Alliance needed it to combat their new enemies. It was a choice that had been almost soul destroying, and every night he awoke from nightmares where he relived that moment. In the end he learned the Intel was useless as Shepard and his crew destroyed the Collectors and their base and that they were working with Cerberus at the time made it even harder to swallow. When Anderson had come to recruit him to be Shepard's guard, he had almost told him to take the job and shove it somewhere unpleasant. But Anderson had a way about him that made him willing to listen to his explanation, in the end he had decided to take the job and see just what kind of soldier Shepard truly was.

"You can trust Vega, he is not out to get you," Anderson assured Shepard. "I'm sure you will both have plenty to talk about," he added as he exited the room with Vega. "I'll see you when I get back," he said over his shoulder.

"I won't be going anywhere Anderson," Shepard said with a smile of his own until Vega shut the door.

Shepard sat down and wondered why Anderson had brought him a new guard, granted one who had seen the Collectors up close and more to the point seen what they had done to the other colonies. Maybe he wanted to ensure nothing underhanded happened while he was gone. Leaning back in his chair he hoped Garrus and Tali would understand his reasons for him wanting them to leave when he talked to them tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man stood listening to the scientists who were describing the next step in creating a new AI persona, this time however he intended to ensure there was no way for the AI to rebel against him. He would ensure that it would be loyal to him and Cerberus. So far what he had heard sounded good.

"You believe you can implant this new AI into an actual body, Doctor?" he inquired as he blew out a ring of smoke after a drag from his cigarette.

"Yes sir. It may take quite a bit of work and a lot of money, but I believe it is possible," Doctor Samuels stated with total conviction. "We've already got a workable design drawn up, the hardest part is downsizing the AI core we used for EDI," he explained.

"Just remember Doctor, we are not creating another EDI, but a totally new AI whose loyalty can't be changed," the Illusive Man pointed out with a grim tone which made the other man shake a little. "Other than that you will have all the resources and money you need, but I want to see results and soon," he told them. "We only have a short time before the Reapers finally show up, don't waste it," he warned before he turned and exited the room.

This new AI would be his second replacement for Shepard, Miranda and Jacob, and if it worked out a marked improvement on all three. The final model would have increased speed and strength, resilience to injury and a few other tricks he was thinking about. Yes, this would be a very useful creation once it was finished. Smirking he headed back to his office to check the latest reports.

+OS+

(Alliance Command, seven months later)

Shepard jerked awake as the nightmare faded, this time it had not been about the Alpha Relay, it had been about the attack on the Normandy by the Collectors even though he hadn't been there during it. It was his mind imagining what his crew and especially Kelly had gone through during it. He missed Kelly greatly, and the fact he had almost lost her during that event chilled the blood in his veins and made his mind show the worst things that could have happened to them had he not gone after them straight away. Getting up he moved to the window and stared out at the brightly lit sky, seven months of nightmares and arguments with the Alliance Assembly and still nothing had changed.

He had been fully relieved of duty, his status as a Council Spectre had been suspended although they had placed the destruction of the Alpha Relay under his Service as a Spectre hence the Assembly couldn't arrest him for it. It had been a surprising move from the Council, but a very welcome one. While they clearly were not going to back him up in front of the Assembly, they were at least hedging their bets and ensuring that should the shit hit the fan they could call on him. It was more than he had expected of them.

Maybe Anderson and Hackett were right and he had more support from them than he had believed. As he looked out of the window he noticed a young boy playing with a toy ship across from the command building, clearly the young boy had not a care in the world. Shepard envied him, and wished he could lose his burdens. The door opening distracted him and he turned to see James Vega enter. Vega had become a friend in the months he had been guarding him although he could tell there was something eating away at the Lieutenant, something he wouldn't say anything about.

"Sir," Vega said, snapping of a short salute.

Shepard snorted in amusement. "I was relieved of duty James, remember you don't have to salute me anymore," he reminded the man for god knows how many times now. "Or call me Sir," he added as he turned back to glance out the window.

"Sorry Sir, force of habit," Vega responded with a small grin. He had after a month or two decided not to hold what happened to him and his squad against Shepard, it wasn't like he had known what they were going through while he and his crew were hunting the Collectors down.

Still he felt the burning guilt of the choice he had made, still saw the colonist's faces in his sleep. They had trusted him and he had let them down, worse he had betrayed them by not even trying to save them. He had chosen the Intel, believing it was needed more to save the rest of the Alliance. It had been the right call according to the brass, they had even promoted him for his actions yet the feeling of betraying them never left him.

"Admiral Anderson wants to see you immediately Sir. I'm to take you to him," Vega reported once he had shaken the depressing thoughts from his head. "Something is up," he added.

Shepard frowned before he followed Vega through the door and into the corridor, immediately he could see people rushing around everywhere. Their faces showed panic, confusion and fear. This wasn't good he thought as he looked around. In his gut he already had an idea what was happening, but he tried to deny it as best he could. He followed Vega until they ran into Anderson who was giving some orders to some soldiers; the look on his friend's face said it all.

"Anderson," he called, gaining the man's attention as he dismissed the soldiers.

"Shepard, good let's go," Anderson responded as he shook Shepard's outstretched hand. "We don't have much time and the Assembly has demanded your presence," he told him as he began to lead them towards the Assembly's hall.

"Again? God damn it how many more times do they want to hear the same story?" Shepard asked with a flash of anger, forgetting what he already suspected was going on. Seven months of meeting the Assembly and telling the same tale and being dismissed only to go over it again had begun to grate on his nerves, hell in reality it had pissed him off to the hilt. They had wasted the time he had gained by destroying the Alpha Relay, they had done nothing but argue.

"Easy Shepard," Anderson responded, understanding his friend's angry. "This time is different I assure you," he told him. "Things have changed," he added and indicated the increased panic around them.

"It's them isn't it, the Reapers?" Shepard inquired, knowing it had to be them.

"We're not sure just yet," Anderson answered, unwilling to concede it was the Reapers just yet. Even knowing they were coming he still found it hard to think about them actually being here now. The last seven months had been some of the hardest and yet best of his life. His relationship with Kahlee was now firmly fixed. They had seen each other as often as possible which sadly wasn't much. But it was enough to know they loved one another and that was why he feared admitting it was the Reapers.

"Don't kid yourself Anderson," Shepard responded with a shake of his head. "It's them, I know it," he insisted. They came to a stop just outside the hall. Even here there was increased activity. Anderson moved off ahead after telling them to wait at the checkpoint. Vega, he noted, was looking around with concern as he took note of how many people were running around in panic.

"I sense big trouble on the horizon Loco," Vega muttered with a shake of his head as a sense of unease began to creep up on him.

Shepard just nodded in agreement although Vega didn't see it. Shepard turned back to the hall just in time to see an old friend come out. Granted the last time they had seen each other they hadn't parted on the best of terms, but seeing her right now made him smile. It made him remember their time on the original Normandy tracking down Saren. They had a relationship up until the ship had been blown up by the Collectors. He had died and she had mourned his loss in the two years he had been gone until he had been resurrected by Cerberus. When he had bumped into her on Horizon she had been at first happy to see him, but once it became known he was working with Cerberus that changed. She had become angry and distrustful of him almost immediately and nothing he had said could change her mind. He had left Horizon bitter at her distrust of him, but after thinking it over he had at least understood some of her anger at him but not all of it.

"Ashley," he called out and hoped this meeting would be somewhat less heated than their last face to face.

Ashley looked up at hearing her named being called. This stopped Anderson from finishing what he had been saying to her. She finally noted who was standing a few feet away from her and Anderson. Like on Horizon she felt multiple emotions rise up within her at seeing Shepard again. She had known he was being held on Earth, but she didn't have the guts to visit him. She was still unsure if he was really the same man she had known and loved before the loss of the Normandy. Could he be the same man after being rebuilt by Cerberus? She had been asking herself this question since seeing him on Horizon. Now face to face once more she barely knew what to say. He was greeting her as if their last conversation hadn't happened or at least that was how it seemed.

"Shepard, it's been a while," she finally replied as he moved closer with James Vega close behind.

"How've you been?" she asked slightly nervous at being this close to him again.

"Bored, angry and resentful," Shepard answered as he stared at the woman he had once loved. He was trying to see if Ashley still had any of her previous feelings for him, he still saw anger and uncertainty in her eyes, which did nothing to help his current mood.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you Shepard," Ashley said, trying to sound sincere but knowing her voice was betraying her. "I've been kept busy," she added with a slight shrug.

"How did it go in there Lieutenant Commander?" Anderson asked before Shepard could respond, already sensing that things between the two former lovers remained frosty. And they had no time for an argument. They could have it out with one another if they lived through the next couple of hours.

"Not too good Sir," Ashley answered in relief that she and Shepard's conversation had been interrupted. "The Assembly is still trying to ignore all evidence that we are about to be invaded, but I sense there are cracks in their denial about the existence of the Reapers," she explained.

"I guess if they are breathing down our necks they can't deny their existence any longer," Anderson mused with a nod of his head. "Well we can't keep them waiting Shepard, let's get this over with," he said turning to Shepard who just nodded, knowing there was nothing he and Ashley could say to one another right now.

"Good luck Shepard," Ashley said, feeling like she had to say something.

"Thanks Ash," Shepard replied with a quick glance back at her before he entered the hall.

Ashley noted Vega was watching her rather closely and she frowned in confusion. "Something on your mind Lieutenant?" she inquired.

"You know the Commander?" Vega asked with interest.

"I used to," Ashley responded with a resigned sigh. "Before Cerberus got their hands on him, now I can't tell if he is still the same person," she admitted.

"I've only known him for seven months Mam and while I can't say I know him really well I don't think he has any loyalty to Cerberus," Vega told her. "I mean if he was loyal to them then why did he break away from them once the Collectors were dealt with? Why didn't he leave the Collector base intact like he was ordered?" he pointed out. "I mean he did blow it up to keep it out of their hands," he added.

"I know, I've read his report," Ashley replied, feeling all the conflicting feelings she had been feeling since his return once more surge to the front of her mind. "But for some reason I can't let it go Vega, I can't help but think that Cerberus did more than just rebuild him, that maybe they have some way to control him," she admitted with another sigh.

"He's had multiple medical scans and physical's since turning himself over to the Alliance," Vega shot back, not seeing why someone who had been friends with the Commander before his death could lack such trust in him now that he was back. "I think we would have found something, don't you?" he asked, but Ashley just shrugged noncommittally as she had no answer.

+OS+

(Cerberus Headquarters)

The Illusive Man looked up as the door to his office opened and Eva walked in, every time he saw her he couldn't help but smile at how well the project that had created her had worked. The new smaller AI core that was her brain was the pinnacle of AI science, and unlike EDI she was completely loyal to him. He had her model based on his late friend Eva Core; her loss all those years ago still haunted him. It was what had made him distrustful of all aliens and why he had created Cerberus to ensure they never destroyed Humanity.

"The Reaper invasion has begun," Eva announced without any infliction of emotion. "They all but wiped out the Batarians when they came through the Relay closest to their space, there are rumors some survived," she reported. "The Reapers are on a direct course for Earth, some are also heading for Turian space," she continued.

"We're ready for this, we've been preparing for the last seven months," the Illusive Man responded calmly. "I'm sending you back to Mars, we must recover that data T'soni indicated might be in the Mars archives," he told her. "If there is a possible way of controlling the Reapers or destroying them if needs be, then Cerberus must control it," he stated. "Go now before the Reapers reach the planet and take a small tactical unit with you to secure the archives," he ordered. "Make sure they kill T'soni," he added. The Asari was a dangerous enemy before she became the Shadow Broker, since taking that title she was an even worse enemy. And seeing as she was a big ally of Shepard's, having her eliminated would weaken Shepard and maybe keep him out of their way.

"Understood," Eva replied before turning and leaving.

Ever since Liara T'soni's first communication with Admiral Hackett about a possible way of defeating the Reapers, Eva had been on Mars, undercover supposedly as another scientist sent to help decode the archives. Cerberus easily faked her passcodes to get in. She had set up a friendly identity and easily made friends with the others working in the archives. Although T'soni was harder to read, she had no problems from the Asari while she worked. Now she had orders to kill them, and kill them and T'soni she would.

+OS+

(Alliance Command)

Inside the Assembly Hall Shepard stood beside Anderson as the row of Admirals took their seats and looked down at them. He could see the same panic and fear in their eyes that he had seen outside the hall. This really wasn't good. They couldn't afford to panic now.

"Commander Shepard we requested your presence here to verify reports that have begun to pore in from our outposts and colonies," Admiral McKenzie stated as everyone went silent. Shepard was handed a pad by a nearby Captain and he quickly scanned it, it didn't take him long to see that his fears were right, it was the Reapers. The war he had been warning about coming had started.  
"You brought me here to tell you what you already know, but are too afraid to admit?" Shepard shouted at them, letting his anger lead him. "The Reapers are here, they have begun the war I told you was coming after I found the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime," he told them as he paced side to side, looking at each of the Admirals in turn. "I warned you and the Council of what I saw, of what was coming. I told you Sovereign wasn't a Geth ship," he continued. "But you didn't want to listen, too afraid to imagine such a threat could exist," he paused in his pacing as he locked gazes with Admiral Decker the senior Admiral present. "You wasted the seven months I bought us all by destroying the Alpha Relay, now the Reapers are here and we are not prepared," he stated coldly. "You threw away the sacrifices made in keeping the Reapers at bay, now you want an easy answer as to what to do, now that they are here?" he continued, his voice growing colder as he spoke.

"There is only way we might survive the bloodshed to come, and that is to bring together all of the other races into an alliance and stand as one against the Reapers," he boldly pronounced.

"That's it? That is your grand plan?" Decker inquired, ignoring the shots Shepard had taken at him and the rest of the command staff.

"It is the only way Admiral," Shepard shot back. "The last two times I've gone against Reaper forces I had a team behind me, and it was not sorely made of humans," he reminded them. "I had Asari, Turian, Krogan, Drell, Geth and Quarian's helping me," he vented, hoping to make them realize the truth of his words. They had to ally with the other races or there was no hope. Standing alone would only cause the extinction of their race all the faster. "I didn't care about their background, Assassin, Biotic, Thief, Justicar, Soldier, Vigilante, Cerberus, Mercenary, and Scientist as long as they were committed to the cause," he told them. "They stood together and they succeeded in stopping Sovereign and the Heretic Geth. They stopped the Collectors and for all their sacrifices they asked for little except for you to listen to the warning the Protheans left us and what did you and the Council do?" he asked sarcastically. "You ignored it as you've ignored everything me and my crew have tried telling you in the last three years," he spat.

"Enough Commander, we are not here for you to judge us," Decker shouted back, cutting him off. "We brought you hear to help us defend Earth," he stated.

"I've already told you what you need to do," Shepard began to argue back before he was cut off by a very pale solider running up to Anderson.

"Sir we have Admiral Hackett on comm 5," the soldier reported. "He sounded urgent," he added.

"Put it on speakers," Anderson reported with a glance at Shepard.

"The Reapers have broken through the first, second and third fleets and are heading for Luna," Hackett's voice stated over the comm. "There was nothing we could do to stop them, we've suffered almost thirty percent loss of our total ships and some have scattered elsewhere and it will take time to regroup," he continued. "I suggest full evacuation," he added before the line went completely dead.

"Sir all comm traffic has ceased," the solider reported. "Luna is dark as is all our other colonies," he stated with a look of total disbelief that was taken up by the Command staff.

The ground began to tremble around them as did the building itself, Shepard felt his gut reflex kick in. This was it, the assault on Earth he had feared for so long.

"They can't be here already. They can't have broken through our lines," McKenzie stammered, unable to believe this was happening.

Before anyone else could say anything they were all thrown forward as something smashed into the ground outside. Turning they stared in horror as a large giant machine shaped like a hand landed outside the building.

"Good god," Decker gasped as he took his first glimpse of the Reapers. He felt frozen as he saw another behemoth land behind the first. A blast of laser fire from the machine began to cut through the ground towards them, Decker's eyes widened in fear, but before he could order the room to empty the beam struck.

The windows were shattered instantly and two of the Admirals screamed in pain as the shards ended up imbedded in their bodies, they had only a few seconds to feel the pain as a second blast struck the room sending all of them flying.

Shepard and Anderson were also sent flying. Shepard just managed to avoid having his head taken off by a flying table. But another blast sent him into a nearby wall with enough to force to knock him unconscious, falling to the floor with blood running down his forehead. Anderson was somewhat luckier although he ended up cut by the flying glass. He looked around and noted all the bodies around him. Not one of them moved, letting out a groan of pain he pushed himself to his feet and began to check for signs of life. Outside he could see the Reapers destroying buildings all around them. It was a scene out of his worst nightmare. He found Decker sprawled over Admiral Jessop the man who had wanted to imprison Shepard when he returned to the Alliance, now both were dead.

"Shepard," he shouted as he looked for his friend. If Shepard was dead then they were in deep shit, only he had the clout with the other races to pull them into a functional alliance. He had friends and allies all over the place, friends who could help him form the alliance they needed if they would have any hope of surviving and beating the Reapers. "Shepard," he tried again.

Shepard let out a pained grown as he rolled over and slowly sat up, reaching up he felt his forehead and noted he was bleeding, but Anderson's shouts made him put that aside as he got to his feet. "I'm alive," he said finally with another grown.

"Good to hear it," Anderson said as he rushed over and handed him a pistol. "Here take this, we have to get to the Normandy and hope the shipyard hasn't been hit yet," he told him.

"Is everyone dead?" Shepard inquired as he looked around.

"I'm afraid so Shepard," Anderson answered as he looked sadly around the room. "We are in deep shit, with our High Command dead our forces are going to be in disarray," he warned him.

"Let's move," Shepard said as he ran and jumped out of the window and onto the nearby balcony. "We don't have much time," he stated the obvious.

+OS+

(SSV Normandy)

Joker worked tirelessly to get the ship ready to fly. The Reapers were on Earth just as Shepard had always warned they would be. But the invasion was far more destructive than he had ever imagined, he looked up as Ashley Williams and James Vega ran into the cockpit looking like they had been through hell. Their faces were caked in dirt and blood.

"You guys okay?" Joker asked as the two guards saluted the newcomers.

"Not in the least Joker," Ashley responded. "Get this ship up and running now," she ordered, her tone revealing the stress she was under.

"Already doing that, where's Shepard?" Joker shot back.

"We lost contact when the hall was hit," Vega answered with a shake of his head. "In the panic that happened once the attack started we were swept outside, from there we came here," he explained.

Joker glanced at him with a frown not really knowing much about the man, except that for the last seven months he had guarded Shepard's room at Anderson's orders. He seemed competent, but he didn't like the fact they had left Anderson and Shepard behind. He ended up glaring at Ashley who quickly took note of the fact.

"Easy Joker, believe me there was no way we would have gotten back into that room," Ashley explained as carefully as she could. "We came here first because if they survived the attack on Alliance Command they are going to need a quick escape route," she told him. "What's quicker than the Normandy?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm sure the Lieutenant Commander did what she believed to be the right thing in coming here Jeff," EDI spoke up, shocking the two guards who had long believed her to be a simple VI. "Plus she is correct, if Shepard survived he will need a fast escape and we are best suited for that purpose," she added.

Jeff let out an annoyed sigh, but knew EDI was right, so he let it go for now and concentrated on getting the ship prepped for takeoff. Ashley wanted to thank the disembodied voice, but stayed quiet; she didn't want to set Joker off again. He was one of Shepard's most loyal friends she knew, and considering her last meeting with Shepard she was betting Joker didn't feel all to favorably about her right now.

"Powering up now, I hope everyone back there is strapped in," Joker called out over the comm.

"Wait Joker what are you doing," Samantha Traynor shouted back in alarm.

"Err…I am executing the get the hell out of here maneuver before we get wiped out with the dock," Joker shot back. "Why do you want to be let out?" he asked sarcastically.

Traynor didn't respond as she held on for dear life as the ship pulled itself out of its birth and began to rise into the sky. This wasn't what she had been expecting when she had signed on for duty to help refit the Normandy. But considering what was happening outside on Earth, she was probably safer here than out there. She did her best to ignore the fact that millions of people were dying as they escaped, she hoped that there was some way to actually fight back.


End file.
